Quality of life is increasingly valued in today's society. Proper nutrition and exercise, and healthy sexual function contribute to maintain an overall state of wellbeing, which can serve to manage stress, maintain a properly functioning immune system, protect against disease, maintain a positive mental outlook, and generally to enable one to feel good and enjoy life.